Breakaway
by opaque-girl
Summary: "So he no longer pretended, and Victoire no longer hid. Because there was no point in pretending anymore - Hannah knew," A collection of Drabbles written for the Album Challenge
1. LuciusAndromeda

_Written for the Album Drabble Challenge_

_Song: "Since U Been Gone" by Kelly Clarkson from the Album Breakaway_

_Pairing: Lucius/Andromeda_

_**Seems like just yesterday**_

_**You were a part of me**_

_**I used to stand so tall**_

_**I used to be so strong**_

_**Your arms around me tight**_

_**Everything, it felt so right**_

_**Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong**_

_**Now I can't breathe**_

_**No, I can't sleep**_

_**I'm barely hanging on**_

_"You look beautiful," Lucius said, wrapping his arms around her._

_"How did you get in the girl's dormitory? I thought boy's couldn't climb up the staircase?" She turned around, astonished._

_"Well, silly boys can't. But I am no silly boy," He replied, pressing his lips on her._

She closed her eyes, but the memories refused to go away. It had been six months, yet Lucius Malfoy was all she could think about. He had left her wrecked, shattered, broken into pieces, yet her heart yearned for him and him only. Narcissa had been right all along. Malfoy was nothing, but a playboy, who shattered hearts left, right and center and her heart was no different to him. He neither cared for her nor pretended to. She wished, hoped, prayed, that she was wrong and somehow, just somehow, he would come back to her, but he never did. He didn't even steal a glance in her direction. She tried everything she could think off - She chased after him, pestering him to talk to her, and later ignored him, going out with other guys to make him jealous, but nothing seemed to effect him. He was happy in his own world, least bothered about a silly little Andromeda Black, who was crying because of him.


	2. TeddyRose

_Written for the Album Drabble Challenge_

_Song: "I Hate Myself for Losing You" by Kelly Clarkson from the Album Breakaway_

_Pairing: Teddy/Rose_

_**I woke up today**_

_**Woke up wide awake**_

_**In an empty bed**_

_**Staring at an empty room**_

_**I have myself to blame**_

_**For the state I'm in today**_

_**And now, dyin' doesn't seem so cruel**_

He had been blind - blind as a bat - to so cruelly think that there was nothing special about her. Sure she was intelligent and maybe pretty as well - but really what was a guy supposed to do when his ex-girlfriend, who he had lusted after for so many years, returned back to him in all wide glory? So he had gone back to Victoire Weasley, just like that, forgetting the sweet little girl who had stood by him when he had been all alone, all broken. It had been wrong, selfish and the most absurd thing he had ever done - but now it was too late, and all he could do was wish, hope, pray that someday, maybe someday, Rose Weasley might just come back to him - and if she didn't, then really, he would have no one to blame except himself.


	3. FrankLily

Written for the Album Drabble and Pepper's Perpetual Pairing Challenge

Song: "Addicted" by Kelly Clarkson from the Album Breakaway

All the lyrics used in this fic belong to her :)

Pairing: Frank/Lily

_**I'm addicted to you**_

_**It's like I can't think**_

He was dating Alice, her friend Alice, this was so wrong, so wrong, but there was nothing she could do when he pressed his lips on hers, weaving his hand through her red locks, pulling her closer except for melting against him and kissing him back. Her mind would lose all the rational thought, and her heart would lead her on until he finally pulled back, and sneaked away from the deserted classroom.

_**Without you interrupting me**_

_**In my thoughts, in my dreams**_

It was always the same, always. Somehow her mind always wandered about him, thinking about him, worrying about him. He would pass her ever so slightly, with his arms around Alice - her friend Alice - and his scent would consume her, all of her. He would pass a small, secretive smile towards her, as if teasing her, and her heart would do summersaults, wishing to be in his arms once again. Even at night he wouldn't leave her all alone - because his thoughts never seemed to go away, not even from her unconscious mind.

_**You've taken over me**_

_**It's like I'm not me**_

_**It's like I'm not me**_

She didn't know what happened to her when she was with him - it's like she lost herself, her entire self and she could think about was him and her - him and her - Frank and Lily. They said he was Alice's, he belonged to Alice but she knew, she noticed, that no matter how sweet he was with Alice, no matter how much he cared for her, he didn't feel a thing for her. Because his gaze would always be wandering always, looking for her, searching her. Because there was no spark between him and Alice - no magic, no passion. Because he was only with Alice because it was appropriate, the right thing to do.


	4. HannahNevilleVictoria

Written for the Album Drabble and Daily Prompts from the Mods Challenge

Song: " Walk Away" by Kelly Clarkson from the Album Breakaway

Credit for Victoire/Neville pairing goes to Mew – It had been discovered by her :D

Pairing: Hannah/Neville/Victoire

Prompt: Crystal Clear

**I gave you everything and never asked for anything**

**And look at me, I'm all alone (alone)**

**So before you start defending, baby**

**Stop all your pretending**

He had left her - for perfect young Victoire Weasley. She always knew their relationship was not perfect - always. But.. She had never expected. Hermoine told her, comforted her, that Neville would come back.

"Its merely an attraction - it would end," She said. "Victoria would go back to Teddy and Neville would come back to you - where he belongs,"

But Hannah knew better. She knewknewknew what he felt for Victoire was not temprory. She had seen it in his eyes - Neville Longbottom was crazily, madly, badly in love with Victoire Weasley. It was crystal clear - and nothing Neville said could change it. So he no longer pretended, and Victoire no longer hid. Because there was no point in pretending anymore - Hannah knew.


End file.
